deathroadtocanadafandomcom-20200214-history
Hermit
About The Hermit is a Rare Character who can be found when visiting the rare Hermit's Cabin location. He is depicted as a stereotypical homeless looking man. The Hermit's Cabin will be under Siege when the party chooses to visit it. In order to speak with the Hermit he needs to survive this. Having a character with enough 'Cool it' points tell the Hermit to "Cool it" will result in him welcoming them and giving them a large stash (40) of Shotgun Shells, +1 Shooting and Vitality, and +2 Morale. If the person does not have enough 'Cool it' points however, they will instead lose 2 morale. A character with the Charming stat combo can also recruit the Hermit simply by asking. If the party asks the hermit for wisdom he will not join and instead grant the character who asked for wisdom one level in Shooting and Vitality. When the Hermit joins the party no stats are revealed, however he will always start with 4 Strength, Fitness and Vitality, 5 Shooting and 0 Attitude and Composure. He will have a Fire Axe and Shotgun (with 40 shells) in his inventory. Encounter Text Upon Encounter (During Siege) The hermit is already infuriated. YOU BROUGHT ALL THESE ZOMBIES, DIDN'T YOU? GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! Maybe try again when there's less zombies. Upon Encounter (After Siege) The hermit is slightly less infuriated now, but not by much. Well? What is it? I've got a lot of important hermit stuff to do! Ask him to join you Character has Charming stat combo The hermit is swayed by Character's charms! Well, I'm a hermit, but you know what? You're alright! Otherwise Of course I'm not going to join you! I was doing fine before you brought the horde with you! The hermit isn't swayed by Character's charms. Tell Hermit to 'Cool it' Success (charged COOL IT!!!) The hermit cools it immediately! He shares his stash of shotgun shells with you, along with his hermit knowledge. He also offers to join the team! Character was surprised that this worked! * Character +2 Morale * Character +1 Shooting * Character +1 Vitality * +40 shotgun shells * Hermit offers to join the party Failure The hermit does not cool it. Instead, he lets loose a tirade of swears. Character's sensibilities are offended! * Character -2 Morale Ask for hermit wisdom The hermit teaches Character some sweet shooting tips, and also gives up the secrets of GRIZZLED HERMIT TOUGHNESS! NOW GET OUT AND NEVER RETURN! * Character +1 Shooting * Character +1 Vitality Epilogue "Feh! I can't belive I was conviced to leave my cabin." Hermit became a hermit in Canada. Instead of being a hermit in America. Special Abilities The Hermit has no special abilities as a party member (other than an extra vitality point) but can increase another party member's Shooting and Vitality by one level. As Vitality is generally a difficult stat to raise this can sometime be a better deal than recruiting him. Trivia * Hermit may be a reference to Hermit from the Walking Dead, sharing several similarities such as ; They both live in a cabin, they both are very grumpy and angry, have some similarities appearance wise and of course have the same name. * Interestingly, any character can tell the Hermit to COOL IT, regardless of their personality stats. Category:Characters Category:Rare Characters